


千金不换

by morisue



Category: TOKIO, V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 这是个两年前挖的，最近太无聊了又翻出来了的，坑（。当初还是想有点剧情的，但没有想圆，所以搁浅了，现在更是搞不清到底会是神马走向了，感觉我就只是想调戏茉莉塔而已所以……大概会变成一个，“太无聊了来玩一下茉莉塔吧”然后就写两笔，这样发展的，坑（？……不过这文的起因是和基友说好颜色文换颜色图，所以重点是来隆重介（de）绍（se）小·黄·图❤️（签名见水印，对就是大腿上那个✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 图作：bambi

[坂GO]千金不换

 

森田跟着男人走进房间，没有坐，站在靠近玄关的位置四处打量。房间里架着画板，上面搁着幅画，他禁不住多看了几眼。

“是我自己画的。”

森田略微惊讶的转头去看，男人站在冰箱边笑着看他：“喝什么？酒你不能喝了吧？要喝牛奶吗？”

“……”森田下意识的皱了皱眉，“有可乐吗？”

“哦，倒是还有一瓶。”男人说着弯腰去拉柜门，森田又转回去看那画。右下角的草签很漂亮，M.Sakamoto。

他在酒吧喝了这个人调的酒，然后跟着他回家。

 

"GO也喜欢画吗？”坂本不知何时已经站在他身边，将可乐递到他眼前。森田嘟噜了句谢谢，接过来打开喝了一大口。

坂本轻轻笑起来，森田扭头看他，他伸手擦了下森田濡湿的嘴角：“像个小孩子。”

森田撇开头：”不需要吧。”

“嗯？”

森田抬起眼，有些挑衅的看着坂本：“这种随便说说骗小姑娘的话就不需要了吧。”

“什么呀。”坂本笑起来，“明明长得就像个小姑娘。”

森田挑起眉正要发作，坂本出其不意的捏住他的下颌抬高，半强迫的吻了下去。

坂本能感到森田一瞬的僵硬和不由自主的抗拒，但即使身子在微微颤抖，他却并没有把自己推开。

坂本放缓了手上的力气，舌尖温柔的擦过森田柔软的唇线，然后松开他，在森田疑惑的目光里拍了拍对方削瘦的肩：“去洗洗吧，床给你睡，我睡沙发。”

“什么意思？”森田皱起锋利的眉，露出了”你看不起我吗“的气恼表情。

“我不喜欢强迫人。”

森田黑着脸看他一眼，扭头往门口走。

“你去哪？”

“回家！”

坂本拉住森田，被不客气的甩开：“你不想做的话我们就没什么关系了吧！”

“太晚了，就在这里过夜吧。”

“要你管！”

“别这么说嘛，”坂本勾起一抹笑，“我可是个绅士。”

森田翻了个白眼，窗外的风呼啸着，撞击着玻璃。

“台风要来了，你确定要现在出去吗？而且说好了你今晚归我，可没有中途走人的规矩吧。”坂本始终挂着那丝在森田看来假惺惺的微笑，影子从上方落下，像是操控着什么一样，把森田笼住。

森田有些抗拒这种令他不安的感觉，但天气确实十分糟糕。想了想，在被台风吹走和被变态分尸之间，他自暴自弃的选择了后者。

反正，眼前这个人也不见得真就是个变态。他这么想着，略烦躁的扯下了领结，渐渐平静了。

身上还穿着工作制服，单薄的衬衣和西装。会变成这样也都是眼前这个人的错。

 

守在高额博彩区的牌桌旁，森田无意识的反复摆弄着手边的道具。晚餐后，正是赌场开始热闹的时候，周围的牌桌都已经聚拢了人，他这桌却还是空的。

有人打量他，有人窃窃私语，有人被推到桌边，又慌慌张张的退回去，打闹笑骂间飘来半句话：

“……赢不了啦……”

森田垂着眼，并不太在意四周窥伺的目光。

他其实只是个发牌员，但坐庄时输的次数屈指可数，渐渐的也就有了点名气。有人特意来与他单玩，也多是铩羽而归，以至于赌场干脆把他调到高额区，引诱更多自命不凡的赌徒。

森田这天倒班睡过了头，饭没吃就匆匆上场，这会儿饿了，正望着赌场内设的餐厅想要不要干脆请十分钟的假，一个身影在他面前坐下了。

他抬眼看去，是个面生的男人，长得倒是不错，身姿挺拔的冲自己笑。

森田摆出职业面孔， “先生想玩什么？”

“听说你没输过？”来人摆出寒暄的口气。

“输得比较少罢了。”森田以为又是自命赌神的中二病患者，随口回了一句，不料对方笑笑说：“那要是我赢了，你今晚就跟我走，怎么样？”

森田愣了一下才反应过来：“客人，我们这里只是赌场……”

“啊，我知道。”男人打断了他，将手边的一个密码箱打开，里面装满了钱。

“如果我输了，这些钱当然归你们，但若是你输了，我也不要钱，你跟我走就可以了。”男人笑着，将箱口转向森田，“刚才已经和你们的经理确认过了，他也同意了哟。”

森田刚要说话，一个声音从身后传来：“GO酱，我确实答应人家了。”

森田瞪大眼看着不知何时来到身边的经理井丿原，对方依旧是和平常一样嬉皮笑脸的样子，凑近了他低声说：“有一亿诶！遇到土豪怎么能放过！”

森田狠狠的剐了他一眼：“你神经病啊！爷又不是出来卖的！”

“哎呦，你又不会输。”

“万一输了呢！那人一看就是变态好吗！”

赌桌对面的男人咳了两声。围观的人群发出一两声偷笑。

井丿原扯了森田一把，“你小声点！这样好了，要是你赢了，你欠赌场的钱都一笔勾销，怎么样！”

森田的神色严肃起来，他回头看看好整以暇等在桌边的男人，皱起眉问井丿原：“他到底给了你什么好处，还是给你喂药了？”

“哎呀，一句话，你干不干！”

森田皱着眉想了想：“不干。”

“诶？！”

“我欠赌场的钱还剩两千万，以我现在的水平，一年就差不多能还清了，犯不着冒险。”

“诶……你居然不上当……”

“卧槽井丿原你当我笨蛋吗！”

就在森田愤怒的揪着井丿原领子不放的时候，男人慢悠悠的开口了：“只要你愿意和我玩一盘，无论输赢，你的债务都由我来负责，你看怎么样？”

森田闻声看去，男人始终维持着笑意，胸有成竹的看着他。

他眯起眼，放开井丿原，走到桌边与男人对视：“你倒是看上我什么了？”

“慕名而来，一时兴起。”男人笑得很好看。

蹭的一下，森田心头的无名火就点燃了。

冷着脸在桌边站好，森田盯着男人的脸问：“贵姓？”

“敝姓坂本。”

“哦，坂本先生。”森田冷冷的问：“想玩什么？”

“听说你最拿手的是黑杰克？”叫坂本的男人迎着他的目光，“那就玩这个吧。”

 

坂本合上箱子，又签了张两千万的支票给井丿原，站起身对还呆立在牌桌边的森田笑了笑：“走吧。”

井丿原收好支票，走到森田身边揽住他的肩，低声安慰似乎还不能接受现实的他：“GO酱，别难过，老马还失蹄呢，何况那家伙确实不是泛泛之辈，输了也不丢人。”

森田机械的扭过头：“这不是……丢不丢人的事……”

“嘛嘛……”井丿原努力顺着森田僵硬的背脊，“那个……咳……大丈夫能攻能受……最多也就是……菊花大个疤……是吧……”

森田阴测测的盯住他：“我怎么觉得，我好像是被你卖了呢。”

“怎么会呢GO酱！我卖谁也不能卖你啊！”井丿原手摆得像抽筋，“说到底我还得指望你赚钱啊我卖你有什么好处啦！”

“那倒也是……”森田犯嘀咕，“可我总觉得哪里不对……”

浑浑噩噩间，森田已经随着井丿原走到了赌场门口。坂本已经将车开了过来，见他们出来，就将副驾的门打开，优雅的做了个“请”的动作。

森田猛然清醒，惊恐的盯着车门觉得那就像虎口一样有去无回。他一把拽住井丿原泪目：“小井！我不要去！！”

“GO你冷静！”井丿原疼得也快哭了，他努力掰着森田掐进肉里的手：“乖啊GO酱，坂本先生看起来也是斯文人，你老实跟他去，估计也不会为难你。”

“ 呜！我不！” 

“GO酱，做我们这行呢，最重要的就是愿赌服输……”井丿原终于挣开森田的手，把他半推半拽的拉到车边，从兜里掏出件东西塞进他手里握紧，“这个你拿好，千万不要勉强自己。”

“什么……”森田低头看手的时候被井丿原一把推进车里。

“喂！！”

车门在眼前关上，窗外挥着手的井丿原渐渐远去：“GO酱~我等你回来哦！”

 

“可恶！”森田骂了一句，在座椅上坐好，对若无其事开着车的坂本恶狠狠的说：“他果然是跟你一伙的吧！”

“嗯？我们只是单纯的顾客和店家的关系啊。”

“是啊！商品是我！”森田瞪了坂本一眼，低头看手里的东西，然后猛地往坂本身上一砸，吓得坂本踩了急刹。

“干什么！想出车祸吗！”一直很悠哉的坂本也忍不住提高了声音，板起脸来显得有些可怕。森田脸色绯红，恼羞成怒的吼回去：“还说你们不是一伙！”

“什么呀。”坂本莫名其妙，森田气恼的别开脸：“自己看！”

坂本挠挠头，在座位下摸到森田丢过来的东西仔细一看，爆笑了起来。

那是一小瓶润滑液。

“还笑！”森田愤然拉开车门，“再见！”

“喂，”坂本一把拉住他，“想赖账啊。”

“你们欺人太甚！”

“谁欺负你了，是你自己输了呀。”

“你出千！”

“证据呢。”

“……”

“没证据就是你输哦。”

“哼！”

“GO酱可是赌届的名人呢赖账这种事怎么会做呢是不是。”坂本恢复了自在的神情，越过森田把车门重新关上。

“卑鄙！”

“啊，接下来去哪儿呢，现在回去好像有点太早了，要先吃点东西吗？”

“无耻！”

“嗯，有家店不错呢先去喝一杯吧。”

“变态！”

“GO酱，”坂本发动了车，微笑着扭过头，“有些话呢最好不要乱说，你可是要跟我共度整~个晚上呢。”

森田被噎住，扭过头去摆出一张臭脸不再出声。

 

结果坂本带他去了一家相熟的酒吧，在森田啃着三明治的时候给他调了杯酒。一开始森田不喝，坂本笑问不能喝酒吗，森田白他一眼说谁知道你加了什么进去。坂本笑了，端起来喝了一口：“这下放心了吧。”

森田露出嫌恶的表情：“你喝过的谁还要喝。”

坂本歪了歪头：“那等下如果还要做更糟糕的事怎么办？”

森田不由自主的往后缩了缩，紧张的看着坂本，坂本笑出声，把酒推了过去：“是甜的，没有用烈酒，尝尝嘛。”

“以为我几岁啊，甜的。”森田抛出一个鄙夷的眼神，把杯子拿了过来：“我只是口渴而已！”

“嗨嗨嗨。”坂本好脾气的笑着，支着下巴望着森田。

森田被他盯得不自在，垂下眼抿了抿，居然还不错。

“好喝吗？”坂本在一旁问。

森田扭过头：“勉强能喝啦。”说着，又喝了一口。

 

杯子还未见底，森田就被坂本扛了起来。

“诶，只觉得你看起来小，没想到真不能喝啊。”坂本一边笑说，一边架着他往车边走。

“啰嗦……”森田眼前有点花，使不上力气，腰间坂本的手传来滚烫的温度，他不由得扭了一下，却被搂得更紧。

“别乱动，小心摔了。”

低沉温柔的声音响在耳边，伴随着湿热的鼻息，坂本像哄骗小孩子般，把森田重新带上车。

然后就被直接带到了家里。森田喝的是果酒，醉得快醒得也快，走进坂本家时心里天人交战惶惑到了极点，一再的盯着门想要不要跑。

没想到坂本之后真的没再碰他。

一个沙发，一张床，两个人相安无事的过了一夜。

 

第二天森田刚醒就闻到一阵香气，走到客厅看到餐桌上已经放了烤鱼和味增汤，坂本端着一锅饭，看到他就笑了：“醒了？去洗漱一下过来吃饭。”

森田若有所思的看着他：“你穿了围裙啊……”

“啊，”坂本放下饭锅，看看身上，“怎么了？”

“……好娘。”

 

森田埋头扒饭，护着碗的左手手背上两条和筷子形状差不多的红痕还有点疼，但他还是在心里由衷的感叹了一句好吃。

收拾了碗筷，坂本将一杯茶放到森田面前：“饭吃好了来谈正事吧。”

“什么正事？”森田含着一点杯壁吹气，猛然想起什么突然直起身子正襟危坐，随时都准备弹起来逃跑：“难道你——过期无效啊无效！”

坂本噗的笑出声，“你在想什么啊，我是问你今后打算怎么办！”

“今后？”

“呐，你欠赌场的债我已经还了，那你也不一定非要再去那里上班了吧。”

“啊……还真是……”森田这才想起突如其来的自由身，竟有些不习惯。

“要不要和我联手啊？”坂本问道。

“啊？”

“我们联手的话，什么样的赌局都不在话下不是吗。怎么样，要不要跟我一起扫平日本称霸拉斯维加斯！”

“……”森田无言的望着突然热血的坂本，想了想：“你饭后是不是该吃药了？”

“我是认真的好吗！”

“我没空陪你中二病，多谢款待，我走了。”森田头也不回的跳下饭桌向大门走去。

“等等，要走也可以，先把钱还了。”

“哈？”森田莫名其妙回过头，“我什么时候欠你钱？”

“两千万。既然你不打算和我联手，我也没必要为你花这笔钱。”

“喂！是你自己说无论输赢都帮我还债的！”

“没错，但我是帮你还债给赌场，换句话说，是赌场把你的债权转给我了。我现在才是你的债主。”

“等等……”

“而且是你输了我一亿后，我又加了两千万换来的，也就是说事实上你欠我一亿两千万。”

“是你说不要钱的！”

“没错，我说我不要钱，你跟我走就好了。但你现在既然不想和我合作，那我只好跟你重新算账了。”

“你神经病啊！以为我是笨蛋吗！”

“GO酱，你这么说就不好了，大家都是同行，赌徒之间怎么追债，你还不清楚吗。”

“你！你无凭无据！”

“谁说的。”坂本从口袋里掏出张纸抖开，“一亿两千万，白纸黑字红手印。”

森田瞪大眼望着自己名字上的手印，看了看手：“你……什么时候……”

“你昨晚睡很香嘛，我家的床不错吧。”坂本得意的笑了。

森田咬牙，突然一把抢过那张纸契撕得粉碎。

“没关系，我还有很多。”坂本说着，从兜里掏出一叠纸，哗哗的摇。

“太卑鄙了！你这是欺诈！我才不会认账呢！”森田气得吼起来。

“我说了吧，没能阻止我出千的话就是你输了哦，GO酱。”坂本悠哉的收起纸张，“其实你可以继续在牌桌上把欠我的钱赢回来啊。不如这样，你可以先和我联手试试嘛，绝对胜算更大嘛，等你还完债，实在想走我也不拦你，怎样？”

“哼，”森田眯起眼，神情冷了下来。“真以为我什么都没看出来？”

“哦？”坂本也收起调笑，略微认真的看向他，“你看出什么来了？”

“一个可以拿出一亿赌资的富豪会住在这么普通的公寓里吗？昨天一下车就——啊，连车也是普通的家用车——总之就是各种奇怪。当时你哗众取宠没换筹码就开盘了，那一亿是真钞吗？说到底没换筹码是不合规矩的可以不认账。而且搞不好那两千万也是假支票吧？”

“总算有点专业的样子了，要是一直像之前那样冲动我可是会头疼呢，虽然很可爱没错。”坂本笑笑，“啊，那一亿确实不是我的钱，但却是真钞，借来的赌资也是赌资。至于两千万可是千真万确的血汗钱，我可是用所有积蓄买下了你的所有权啊。”

森田冷笑不说话，坂本摊手：“如果是假支票，你觉得井丿原会善罢甘休？早追来了吧？”

“你还别提井丿原，你们俩根本就是一唱一和！”

“好吧，就算我和他是一伙的，那我倒问你，如果支票是假的，他拿什么填上两千万的漏洞？”

森田一时语塞，皱着眉整理思路，门铃突然响了。

 

“哟！GO酱早啊~”井丿原满面笑容的走进来。

森田从椅子上跳起来指着面前两人：“还说你们不是一伙！”

“咦？我和masa确实是朋友啊，没跟你说吗？”

森田黑着脸往门口走：“再见！”

“喂喂喂，你还欠我钱呢！”坂本扯住森田，被粗暴的甩开：“死骗子放手！”

“GO酱，他可没骗你哦，人家真的是替你还了两千万啊。”井丿原说着，掏出银行的回单，“呐，我刚去兑的。等下就回公司给你清帐。”

森田有些难以置信的看着回单：“……为什么？”

“哎呦，当然是讨你开心啦你看人家这么有诚意你们又生米熟饭了你就跟了人家呗~”井丿原笑得可猥琐。

森田一头黑线的别过脸，坂本忍着笑对井丿原说：“其实……并没有……”

“诶？！你们俩一晚上什么都没做？！为毛啊为毛啊！”井丿原激动得冒出了大阪腔。

“烦死了！关你什么事啊！”森田红着脸吼他。

“诶嘿嘿GO酱害羞了好可爱~”井丿原嬉皮笑脸继续扯着坂本问东问西，“难道是他反抗得太激烈了还是你太急——好疼！”

森田举着长柄汤勺还要砸井丿原，被坂本拉住了。

“好啦好啦，别闹了，先谈正事。”

 

“总之呢事情就是这样了，GO你不如和我合作看看嘛，又不吃亏。”坂本给井丿原倒了茶，继续游说森田。

“虽然我很感谢你帮我还债但我怕被你卖了还帮你数钱。”森田远离两人坐在另一边角落。

“怎么会呢，就算把你卖了也值不回两千万啊。”

“……”

“就是啊，再说你只要从了他以后他的钱就是你的钱——啊你居然拿书砸我！”井丿原堪堪躲过一本字典跳着脚大叫。

“你再多话下次就是刀子！”森田狠狠的瞪他一眼。

“你们俩放过我家的东西好吗，我现在很穷啊东西摔坏的话都没钱换新。”坂本调侃着收拾好书本，走到森田面前蹲下看住他。

“干，干什么……”森田被盯得不自在，不由自主的移开视线。

“我们联手，两人合作拿到的钱对半分。如果是我单独赢的，给你一成，你自己赢的，全归你，怎样？”

“这么好？为什么？”森田转过去看他，坂本一笑，“反正你的钱也要先还我啊。”

“喂！”

“别着急嘛，相当于我少要你一部分钱诶，如果我运气好，一次就可以给你个十万八万的。这么大方的债主不多了吧，尤其是和这个小眼睛比起来。”坂本说着，指了指身后的井丿原。

“……这倒是。”

“喂！你自己输给赌场的好吗，又不是我的钱！”井丿原不满。

“你拿了多少提成？”森田飞过一记眼刀，井丿原看天。

“还是那句话，”坂本拉回森田的注意力，“先合作到你还完一亿两千万为止。之后去留随你，如何？”

森田看着坂本的眼睛，后者坦然的与他对视。

森田沉声开口：“我只还两千万。”

坂本挑了挑眉：“可以。”

森田眯眼：“成交。”

 

“哎呀呀，这才对嘛，我很看好你们哟。”井丿原鼓着掌站起来，森田白了他一眼：“离我远点。”

“啧啧，有了新欢就忘了旧爱，真伤心。”井丿原无视森田倒竖的眉毛，装模作样的抹眼泪。坂本好笑的拍了他一下，递过一个保险箱：“呐，一亿，原物奉还。”

“嘿嘿，不急。”井丿原笑着把箱子推过去，“他身无分文，你也没什么钱了，这一亿继续借你，不要利息，就算是我投资好啦。分红给我一成就好，剩下的你们慢慢分~”

森田蹭的站起来，咬着牙：“这一亿，是，你，的？！”

“对呀，masa的忙当然要帮啦。”

森田一脸杀气的拿起桌上的餐刀。

井丿原迅速将一张纸塞进坂本手里：“这是合约我字都签好了你回头寄给我就行拜拜！”

话音未落夺门而逃。

坂本好笑的拦着要追的森田：“把刀给我。还说不是小孩子，跟他置什么气，逗你呢。”

“把那张废纸撕了！一分钱都不许给他！”

“人家是雪中送炭。”

“呸！黄鼠狼给鸡拜年！小眼睛的都是坏人！”

“行了行了，你把桌子收拾了，一会儿我们正式签约。”

“…还真签啊…”

“当然了，不然你又要说我没凭没据了。”

“……签就签。”森田撇撇嘴，走到桌边收拾碗筷。又抬起头看着坂本：“为什么你倾家荡产也要拉拢我？”

“因为你技术足够好，可以帮我。我相信自己的眼光。”

“你的目的到底是什么？”

“我说了，要赢遍所有赌场啊。”

森田看他一眼，“哼，不说实话就算了。”转过身拿起抹布擦了两下桌子，又问：“那为什么要费这么大的劲把我套进来。直接说的话，我也许会考虑啊，毕竟你愿意帮我还钱。”

“因为井丿原说你不是喜欢冒险的人。”坂本笑了，“昨晚那么好的条件，你却对井丿原说两千万你再一年就可以还完。就算我直接找你，你也会怀疑我不是吗。对付小鬼，激将法最管用了。”

森田扭过身擦桌子：“太好的事都很危险。”

坂本看着那个别扭的背影笑起来，“GO你这么胆小，一点都不像个赌徒。”

“这叫谨慎！”森田摔抹布。

“嗨嗨~”坂本拍拍他的头，“好好洗碗，摔了要赔钱哦。”

“哼，和小眼睛一样都是死骗子守财奴。”森田嘴角撇到天边，抱着碗去了厨房。

坂本笑笑，推门出去。

 

“就知道你没走。”坂本将签好的合约拍到等在门外的井丿原身上，“拿好，守财奴。”

“谁是守财奴了，好心没好报。”

“我们家GO说的。”

“嗨哟，我们家~”井丿原凑近坂本，“说真的，昨晚，为什么？以GO的性格，就算不乐意，输了也还是认的。”

“没什么，”坂本意味深长的看着井丿原，“我只是突然想，GO酱这么可爱，你怎么可能没出手呢。”

“话可不能乱说！”井丿原退开一步，拼命摆手，“我可什么都没干！”

“哦？真的？”坂本眯起眼。

“就……喝醉之后……亲…亲过一次……”

“扣一千万。”

“喂！只是闹着玩碰了一下啊！”

“两千万。”

“好啦！是深吻没错但我醉了嘛！”

“三千万。”

“坂本昌行你不要太过分了不然我把钱都收回啊！！！”

坂本斜眼：“以后再敢碰他我就先去踢你的馆。”

“赌神你真是了不起！下个星期要是还没进账我就跟你们算利息！按天算！！”井丿原气哼哼的抢过合约回到自己车上，突然把头伸出窗外冲坂本大喊一句：“GO酱的嘴可软了我就是亲到了怎样来咬我啊！”

说完一溜烟开着车跑了。

坂本嗤笑出声，自言自语：“我昨晚就知道他的嘴很软了。”

玄关里，森田靠着房门捂着嘴两颊发烫。

小眼睛最讨厌了！

 

“呐，签了吧。“坂本把几张纸递给森田，”按之前说的分配。“

森田拿过来看了几眼，“等一下，伙食费和房租是什么，还有服装和车费？！“

“你以前是住赌场里吧，现在既然吃穿住行都要靠我，当然要扣钱啦。“

“谁要跟你住！“

“哦，那你有钱租房子吗？

“……小井给了那么多钱我也有权用！”

“那是赌资要算分红的禁止挪用。”

“太过分了你！”

“你在说这些的时候那两千万可在哗哗的滚着利息哦。”

“你居然算利息！”

“为什么不？”

“我不签了！”

“别着急嘛，后面还写着呢，如果你帮忙做家务的话可以少算一点房租。”坂本想了想，“啊，如果你肯穿女仆装的话我可以额外算你一万哦。”

“你！”

“其实还有其他能快速还钱的办法哟。”

“不……我不想听！“

“摸一下的话5000，亲一下1万，深吻的话2万哦，用手的话5万，用嘴10万——“

森田抓起沙发上的抱枕丢了过去：“你把我当什么啊死变态！”

 

“啊，放这里就可以了，辛苦了。”坂本客气的送走家具店的职员，拍了拍新的单人床，对黑着脸的森田说：“床的钱也算你的哦。”

“知道啦！”

“其实跟我一起睡大床就可以省下这笔钱了嘛，你真的不重新考虑看看吗，还可以退货哟。”

“闭嘴！”

打死不和坂本同床，又不想睡沙发的森田在破罐破摔的签了卖身契的下午，又多了一笔债务。

“GO你看，店里送的床单花色还蛮可爱的诶。“坂本抖开赠品，”枕头也很软呢，帮你铺起来吧。“

森田一把夺过：“我自己铺！”

“哦，突然好勤快。”

“家务事自己做可以算钱的你不许赖账！”

“那女仆装你穿吗？家里就有哦。”

“变态你走开！”森田一把将坂本推出房外，砰的摔上门。

哼，万儿八千的爷根本不放在眼里，明天就去翻盘!

 

晚上，洗了碗拖了地的森田在浴室门口收拾要洗的衣服时，已经洗了澡的坂本将一个本子伸到他眼前晃了晃：“呐，你今天的收支报告。“

“你居然还弄了个记账本……“

“当然啦，我可是很讲信誉的，绝不会赖你的钱。“

森田嘴上哼了一下，拿过本子时心里却是有点高兴，一边翻开一边想，明算账这点还算有点救……吧……

“卧槽为什么才一天时间我欠款就多了20万！！“森田看清结果后愤怒的将本子向坂本摔去。

坂本神态自若的接住：“上面不是写得很清楚了嘛，利息钱，人家都是日息千分之三我只算你千分之一很大方了好吗，还有你今天买的床啊日常用品啊，还有一天三餐，我还看在第一天的份上把零头抹去了呢，你该感激我才是。”

“我做的这些家务呢！”

“有算啊，这个月的房租我少算了5000啊。”

“才5000！我今天一天都在忙好吗！按时薪算不是只有几百吗你这个罪恶的剥削狂！“

“你哪有忙一天啊饭都是我做的——“坂本按住张牙舞爪的森田，”所以就说还有别的快速还钱的办法嘛……“

他凑近突然脸红的森田：“早上没说完，睡一晚的话，100万哦。”

“诶？“森田呆了呆。

“两千万的话，很快就可以还完了呢。“坂本笑着在森田耳边吹气，”我技巧很好的，又舒服又赚钱的方法GO你真的不试试看吗。“

森田耳朵发烫，他看着手里一堆脏衣服，咬牙问坂本：“真的吗。“

“真的。“坂本很肯定的点点头。

森田沉默了一下，忽的将衣服全丢给坂本，转身进了浴室。半个小时后头发湿漉漉的走进坂本的房间，握着拳紧张的盯着坂本：“来……来吧！“

“嗯？什么？“正在看书的坂本摘下眼镜不明所以的看着他。

“别装了！“森田狠狠心在床边坐下，”100万，快点完事！“

“哦，这个呀，“坂本玩味的笑了，”难得GO这么主动真是开心啊，不过，我并没有说今、天、想、做、呀。“

森田愣了一下，反应过来后恼羞成怒不可再忍。

“你竟敢耍我！！“一边咆哮着，他飞起一脚向坂本踹去。

坂本向后躲过攻击，右手迅速抓住森田的腿一扯，左手顺势捞住森田的腰，就把森田拽到了自己腿上。

“嗯，“坂本故意上下打量一番，”骑乘的话，再加10万？“

“卧槽受不了了你这个死变态我跟你同归于尽！！！“森田伸手就要掐坂本的脖子，被坂本抓住手腕制住，然后出其不意的，坂本拉过他，在嘴上碰了一下。

森田僵住了，坂本好笑的看着他：“难得GO主动，这个吻就算两万好啦。“

森田的脸不受控制的红到耳根，默不作声的挣扎着从坂本身上跳下来。

坂本望着那个匆匆离开的瘦小背影笑了：“记得把脏衣服丢进洗衣机哦不然今天的清洗费就不算了。”

“把你整个人都丢进去好了！！！”

 

第二天，森田跟着坂本去了某家赌场。他毫不犹豫的直接去了高额博彩区，随便挑了张桌子坐下。半个小时后，牌桌上的发牌员换成了当天的值班经理，一个小时后，已经引起了声势不小的围观。

坐在普通区的坂本不动声色的听着高额区传来的惊呼，玩着手里的筹码。小鬼别的都好，就是锋芒太露，要不回头买个链子拴着……

“这位客人，请下注。”发牌员礼貌的提醒一句，坂本拉回心思，露出歉意的笑容，下了注。

 

森田以饿虎下山一样的凶狠眼神盯着发牌的经理。牌桌上早已没有别的赌客，是森田和经理的一对一。对方的额角渗着汗，洗牌的手势透出犹豫。一直沉默的森田，突然笑了一下，就像是看到了猎物的野兽。

 

“同花顺。”森田冷冷的翻开手中的牌。经理的汗终于从脸上滴了下来。

将赢到的筹码随手堆到一旁，森田点点桌子：“再来。”

经理几乎是求助般看看四周，希望能有其他人上赌桌，但显然并没有人想当冤大头。

“喂，”森田显得有些不耐，“快点。“

突然有只手拍到森田肩上：“走了。”

森田回头看到坂本，一脸晦气：“不走，我势头正好。”

“我势头不好。”坂本的语气就跟“我买了二两葱”一样平淡，“换个地方。”

“生意不好别怪柜台行吗。”森田白了他一眼，扭过头去：“要换你自己换。”

“行啊。”坂本伸手就把桌上的筹码往兜里塞，森田一把按住，“干什么！”

“收债。”坂本理直气壮。

森田鼻子都要气歪了：“存心的是不是！！”

坂本凑近他：“你没发现保安都已经聚过来了吗。”

森田眼珠转了转，果然看到几个五大三粗的汉子已经在各个方向虎视眈眈。

“你再不走，他们也会赶你走的。玩得太过火对谁都没好处，你在场子里待了那么久，连这点道理都不懂？”

森田有些不甘，但还是把赢来的筹码胡乱丢进盒里，黑着脸去兑现。

两百万，一个小时的战果。

之后森田又跟着坂本去了两个地下赌场，加上坂本的抽成，总共进账五百万。

 

森田高声笑着，将一把把钱胡乱的往空中抛，兴奋的在床上打着滚。

“这是我的床！快收拾好否则我不会付清理费的！”坂本微微皱着眉，把散落在脚边的几张钱捡起来。

“哼，谁稀罕你那点钱。”森田跳下床，“照这个速度，我一个星期内就可以还清所有的钱，早知道这么容易就不用特意买床了，没想到那些荷官都这么不值得期待。”

说着，大摇大摆的往自己的房间走去。

“喂！至少把你乱扔的钱收拾好啊！”坂本冲他喊。

“还你的，都是你的钱了你自己收拾！”森田回头做了个鬼脸，咯咯笑着跑回了房。

“臭小子，尾巴都要翘上天了。”坂本哼笑一下，倒也不是真的介意。他将床上的钱三两下挥到地上，躺上去伸了个懒腰。

嘛，反正你也就现在能高兴了。

 

隔天，坂本说自己有事不能去赌场，森田倒也乐得一人，趾高气扬的出发去战斗。不料连去了几家，都被告知禁止入内。

“为什么！”森田一把扯住拒绝自己入内的门童，“凭什么不让我进！”

“森田先生，我刚才已经说过了，本店无法接待您。”训练有素的门童镇定但不容置疑的拉开森田，关上了门。

森田愤怒的踹了一脚紧闭的门，喘着粗气想了想，去了井之原的店。

 

“连你都不让我进！还有没有天理了！你那一亿还想不想翻倍了！”被井之原拦在门口的森田感到了来自世界的恶意。

“哎呦你小点声！”井之原慌慌张张的搂住他的肩努力安抚，一边把他往外面带了带，“被人听到就都不用混了！”

“是你不用混了！爷好得很！”

“小祖宗你消停点行不行！”井之原捂住森田的嘴，用力压住他的头凑到耳边悄声说：“你上了赌场的黑名单不知道吗！”

森田一愣，停止了挣扎，疑惑的看向井之原。

“你昨天扫了几家馆子？”井之原斜睨他，“出手还真不客气啊，好歹当了两年荷官太扎眼的客人都不落好这点基本规矩都不懂？！”

“我……总共才4百多万，又不是在一家捞的，这也能上黑名单？？怎么现在道上行情差成这样吗？！”

“别人不至于，你又不一样。”

因为森田以前的名气，附近的场子都知道这个人。看他昨天动真格了，以为他公开坏规矩，晚上几个牵头的一合计，他就上了黑名单，井之原也没辙。

“昨天还有很多人跑来质问我呢。”

“说得就跟你多委屈一样。”

“我当然委屈了！跟我又没关系我还得一个个赔笑脸替你擦屁股！”

“你可是要抽一成的。”

“……反正你今儿是别想进赌场的门了，哪家都别想。”

“哼，我走远点还不行，怕你！”

 

坂本下午回到家时，森田正蹲在桌前等泡面。

“这么早？”坂本看看钟，快三点。“你没吃中饭？要不要给你做点什么？”

森田看都不看他，拿起泡好的面塞了一大口。

“嗨哟，架子越发大了，看来今天收成不错……”

坂本话没说完，森田就把筷子重重的拍在了桌上。

“你故意的吧。”他冷冷的看着坂本，“你知道所有的赌场都会封杀我，所以你不在乎！昨天故意带我去了好几家！今天又故意留我一个人！”

坂本冷静的看着森田：“你进不去赌场对我有什么好处？”

森田一时语塞，脑子里却冒出“可以逼我上床”念头，瞬间涨红脸。

坂本好整以暇的拉开椅子坐下：“我昨天就提醒你收敛点了，你自己不听啊。要不是我拉你走，你昨天还想全身而退？”

森田一个字也没法反驳，只能负气的踢着桌子腿。

“得了，不就是一个东京吗，还能憋死你。”坂本说着，从兜里掏出一张纸拍到森田面前。

机票？澳门？！

森田拿起机票看清上自己的名字，惊讶的望向坂本。

“光明正大的赌城，敢不敢？”坂本笑着问。

“切，”森田扬起下巴，“你几时见我在赌桌上怕过？”

“那好，明天就走。”

“明天？这么快？”森田再次确认机票时间，坂本边起身边问：“有什么问题吗？”

“呃……只是觉得收拾行李会很赶……”

“噗，”坂本毫不客气的笑出声，“你有什么行李要带？你的床？”

森田意识到自己确实身无长物，只能硬憋了一句“你也要收拾啊……”

“谢谢关心，我昨晚已经准备好了。”

森田愣了愣，突然暴跳如雷：“你果然一早计划好的！！！”

“我只是预先判断了你昨天鲁莽行事的后果大半夜没睡制订好应急的计划和行程，你有什么意见吗？”

“哼！”森田恶狠狠的从鼻子里出气，心里是不信的，但看到坂本的黑眼圈，又把话咽了回去。

“好了，现在来谈谈今天的欠款吧。你一分未入，也没做家务，还吃了碗面，加上你的机票，啧啧，今天的赤字非常可观哦。”坂本神一样的拿出了那个账本开始写写算算。

森田呆了呆，突然伸手戳了坂本胳膊4下。

“摸一下五千，4下两万。”森田一本正经的对莫名的坂本说道。

坂本挑了挑眉，诶~了一声，点着头说这样啊，居然真的在账本上记下了：“入2万……”

森田略微惊讶的看着坂本把本子合上，撇过脸暗想：不会吧！居然真的认账——

“哇！”还没默念完，身子突然被拽起来，落下时被坂本压在了沙发上。不等森田反应，坂本已经撩起他衣服下摆探手进去，一只手从胯骨摸到胸口，一手顺着脊背滑下。森田寒毛乍起全身僵硬得不敢动，坂本在背后的掌心停在下陷的腰窝处，滚烫的热度渗透肌肤，森田忍不住微微的抖了一下，一直盯着他的坂本意味深长的露出了一丝笑。森田的脸猛地红了，挣扎着要起来，又被坂本按了回去。坂本伏在他耳边，压低了嗓音一字一句的说：“这才叫摸、一、下。”

森田觉得血一个劲往头上涌，他奋力推开坂本，在后者的大笑中落荒而逃。

 

虽然在上飞机前赶着买了套夏装，热带的太阳还是让森田难耐的眯起了眼。

戴着墨镜的坂本倒很闲适。他跨下发财车，看了看四周集结成群的奢华建筑，对晒蔫儿了的森田说:“走吧，一家家玩过去。”

 

坐在威尼斯人的船头，听着坂本和意大利美女舵手一起引吭高歌时森田意识到坂本是真的来玩的。

 

他颗粒未进，晒得半脱水，刚下飞机就被坂本提溜上了赌场巴士直奔金沙。

路上他半死不活的抗议好歹先吃个饭再去赌，坂本一边拍着风光照一边学着白话腔说了一句“定晒。”

他没想到“定晒”的意思是直接进威尼斯人开了皇室套房，给两人分别买了套新衣，吃了顿不菲的早茶，在纪念品商店随手拿了顶船夫帽给森田扣上后兴高采烈的拖他去坐有名的室内游船。

等等，说好的债务紧张呢？！

坂本敲着手里的信用卡，“嘛，GO酱晚上赚回来不就好了，刚才的账我都记在小本本上了哦。”

“小本本你妹！我要是输了呢！”

“那就把GO酱卖这里好啦，刚才有男人在看你诶，我觉得在这里说不定能卖出二千万呢。”

“我真的杀了你哦！”

“随便啦，这张信用卡反正是以你的名义开的。”

 

枯坐在船头的森田烦躁的瞪了眼因为飙高音引起路人围观的坂本，盯着河道想跳下去算了。

“来~看这边！”码头的staff举着相机笑眯眯的招呼他们。

坂本搂过森田，笑得露出一排槽牙。

 

夜幕带来海风的湿意时，两人已经换上了新置的西服。

坂本满意的对着镜子拨弄了一下刘海，拿起古龙水时，森田的房门打开了。

坂本眯起眼，对着镜子里的人影笑了。

蓬松的前发被整齐的梳到脑后，架着黑框眼镜，两手插在裤兜里，抬起下巴一脸冷漠的森田，很是斯文败类。

“怎么戴了眼镜？”

“戴一天隐形了难受。”森田推推镜框，“怎么，不合适？”

“没有，挺好看的。”坂本浮起一个暧昧的笑。

森田警惕的白他一眼，不耐的立起皮鞋敲敲地板：“还走不走了。”

坂本拿起化妆台上的一只新手表，丢给森田：“戴上。”

森田接过来瞟了一眼牌子，脸又绿了几分：“这也是刷的卡？！”

“放心吧，这个算我送你的。”

“你居然会这么好心？”

“因为是做活动买一送一啊。”坂本一脸得逞的举起手腕晃了晃，澄亮的表盘刺得森田头疼。

他自暴自弃的套上表，径直往外走：“这点小钱爷会怕？今天就让你开开眼！”

 

雷霆万钧的杀到赌场入口，森田被侍者礼貌的拦下了：“先生，请出示您的证件。”

森田有些莫名，与此同时坂本已经越过他往场内走了。

森田指了指他的背影，对侍者说：“我们一起的。”

侍者回头看了一眼，依旧好脾气的解释：“未成年禁止入内，先生。请出示您的证件。”

 

坂本从侍者手里收回两人的护照时一直憋着笑。森田真的很想踩他一脚。

“为什么我的护照会在你身上！”

“这是重点吗？”坂本终于忍不住笑出声。

“是那个人眼神有问题好吗！”森田气得梳好的背头都垂了几缕碎发下来。

坂本自然的伸手抹平，手指顺着森田的脸颊滑下来，挑了挑他的下巴：

“是GO酱长得太可爱啦。”

这调戏来得猝不及防，森田有些懵的让他摸了，回过劲来立刻瞪眼：“五千块啊！”

坂本从怀里掏出一叠港币：“喏，去换筹码吧。”

 

灯火辉煌的赌场不分昼夜，能让人停手的，不是输不起，就是赢太多。

坂本去兑筹码前临时买了个手提箱。

50万港币。

其实在这个场子里不算特别大的数目，但森田只玩了三把。

 

森田这次收手颇有大将之风，很莫测的点点头就下了桌，没有引起大骚动，只留了些流言在身后，倒是很对得起精心打造的纨绔派头。

 

进了房间，森田踢掉鞋子跳上沙发躺了个大字，对着坂本举起一只手指得意洋洋:“加上上次的，一千万了哟～”

“嗯，信用卡已经爆了我刚还了款，剩下的勉强够这几天的开销吧。”坂本好整以暇的解下袖扣，拍了拍手提箱:“明天再接再厉努力还债吧赌神。”

“你不要太过分了！”森田真的生气了，“钱明明都是你花的为什么要我还！”

“你饭也吃了衣也穿了店也住了，戴手表的时候你可是看不上这点小钱的啊这位爷。”坂本倒了杯酒，慢悠悠的晃着，笑得可揶揄。

“我——”森田被噎着，突然站起来粗暴的扒下身上的衣服，“爷不穿了！现在就退货！”

坂本捡起丢到自己脚下的外套和背心抖了抖，顺手挂在了衣帽架上：“标牌都剪了，怎么退啊。”

森田梗着脖子仰头看他，气得直抽抽。

坂本笑起来，走到森田身边，微微俯下身凑近他：“不如，今晚好了？”

“？”森田没反应过来，只转了转眼珠，疑惑的看他。

“一百万。”坂本竖起手指摇了摇，直起身故意看看房间，“不然破例加个10万？感谢GO酱你送我这么好的房间住嘛~”

咚一声，茶几上的杯子砸向了坂本，被他侧身躲过，落在地毯上，发出沉闷的响声。

“坂本昌行！”森田脸涨得通红，“耍我很有意思是吗？！”

“我没耍你啊。”

坂本还是那样不急不慢的笑着，歪过头看着自己，仿佛世界都在那一丝嘲弄之间。 

森田恨透了他这样的表情，怒极反笑。

“一百万是吧？”他扯开领结，将扎好的衬衣胡乱的往裤子外扯，“来啊！”

坂本略为意外：“你说真的？”

哼，我就知道，都是嘴炮耍着我好玩！

森田心里冷哼，斜睨一眼：“怕了？”

坂本看向他，突然不笑了。

森田心头一凛，本能的想往后退，坂本的手已经伸过来了。

 

坂本的舌尖带着酒香，毫不犹豫的撬开了森田的牙。体热隔着单薄的衬衣，烫得森田有些慌乱。一只手被反剪在身后，使不上力气挣扎，感到坂本的手摸上了自己的屁股，森田闭着眼毫无章法的扭动躲闪，混乱中踢了坂本两脚。然后身体一空，被坂本斜拉着压倒在沙发上。 

 

坂本的脸近在眼前，呼吸有些急促，弄乱的刘海三三两两的耷下来，衬得目光更加深邃。森田呆了呆，不由自主的看向他的嘴，被自己咬破了，微微渗着血。  
坂本一手牢牢的搂着他，一手慢慢的将堪堪挂在自己鼻尖的眼镜缓缓摘掉。

“GO……”他低缓的叫了一声森田的名字。

那一瞬间，森田体内的恐惧像一只巨大的手捏紧了他的心脏，憋得他喘不过气。  
哇的大叫一声，森田以不可思议的力气猛然推开坂本，翻滚着跌下沙发，爬了两步才站起来，惊魂甫定的回身看坂本。

坂本已经坐了起来，靠着沙发微微喘气，盯着森田的样子，有点像看到猎物的狮子。

森田不可控制的抖了一下。

坂本倒笑了。他从裤兜里摸出烟点上，烟雾腾起时他又恢复了平时的样子，一点调笑，一点城府，玩味的看向森田。

森田有些尴尬的拉了拉衣服，向自己的房间走去：”我、我先回房了。“

房门在眼前轻轻合上，坂本放松了身体，仰头靠在沙发背上，吐出一口烟笑了。  
“小鬼。”

房间里，森田紧紧抓着自己的衣襟呆立着，心中的惶惑在无限放大。

他知道，刚才的坂本是认真的。

但真正令他感到害怕的是，有那么一瞬间，他以为自己要放弃反抗了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第二天森田是被送餐的敲门声叫醒的。随手套了件衣服打开门，看到梳理整齐的坂本正坐在桌边等侍者布餐。

送餐的侍者意外的高大，森田不由得多看两眼：身材挺拔，前发竖起，戴着墨镜的面容非常硬朗。

为什么会戴墨镜= =

坂本朝他点点头，对着身边的空位坐了个请的手势：“一起？”

墨镜侍者扭头看了看森田，一边利落的片着火腿，一边熟稔的用日语问坂本：“换人了？”

“早说我和长野只是朋友，井丿原的八卦你也信。”坂本有些无奈的点了点桌子。

“所以你不否认和这位有什么咯？”侍者拿刀尖指了一下森田，有点狡猾的笑了。

“嘛……追求中？”坂本也不避讳，反倒托着腮看向森田，笑得很讨厌。

森田飞了个白眼，警觉的看向侍者：“你们认识？”

侍者笑着放下餐具，跨过一步对他伸出手：“松冈昌宏，和masa是老相识了。”

森田戒备的看着他，没有动：“为什么要戴墨镜？怕我看到你的脸？”

松冈微愣，随即大笑起来，伸手摘下了墨镜，背后的坂本起身拉上窗帘。松冈有着冷峻的五官，但笑起来却意外的坦诚。

他指了指自己的眼睛：“抱歉，我的眼睛畏光，所以经常戴墨镜，有时在室内也忘了摘，因为masa是熟人，没在意，倒让你见笑了。”

森田还是有些狐疑，又不好发作，便冲着坂本奚落了一句：“怎么到哪都有你熟人。”

坂本笑笑：“松冈是井丿原的发小，朋友都叫他mabo。mabo，这是森田刚，算是，”他对森田挤挤眼，“合作伙伴？”

森田继续丢去一个白眼，没好气的拉开椅子坐下：“兜了一圈你们都是同伙，就我是被你们诓的。”

松冈替他倒了一杯牛奶：”你也认识井丿原？“

”我本来是他的发牌师，后来被他骗了卖给这个人，我才不是什么伙伴，我就是个欠债的，债还完了我就走，跟他不熟。”森田冷冷的说完，一口气喝了半杯牛奶，舔舔嘴角，发现牛奶很香醇。

“哦~”松冈似乎对他的语气全不介意，“以身抵债？”

森田的第二口牛奶都喷到了桌上。

 

一顿饭后，松冈就被森田列为第二大危险的人物，比井丿原还要高一位。

而另外两人显然不在意他在想什么，撤掉早餐，松冈从餐车下掏出一叠照片摊开。

森田瞟了一眼：照片都是赌场里的赌客。

“这个，非常谨慎；这个，擅于算牌；这个，高风险偏好；这个，嗜酒……”

松冈对坂本一一说着照片上每个人的特性或弱点，速度并不慢，但坂本好整以暇的听着，似乎都记下了 。

森田默默数着，最后一个讲完后他暗暗生疑，所有人加起来似乎正好是高额区发牌手的总数。

如无意外，各大赌场的换班频率是差不多的，所以他昨天观察了一下高额区，就大概估算出这家赌场的人手。 

但照片上的人确实是游客——

森田明白了，这些人就是发牌手，换装后混进游客群里诈赌。

可坂本要这些人的信息干什么？明明只要赢钱就好了。

“你想避开这些人吗？”森田插嘴问道，但心里的答案是否定的，否则何必打听每个人的特点。

坂本看他一眼，笑道：“GO其实猜到了吧。”

森田皱着眉再想想：“……你该不会想故意找茬吧……”

坂本笑得开心：“就是呢。”

 

“如果我把今天所有的假游客都打败的话，幕后老板一定坐不住了。”

坂本自信的解释道。

废话。森田心想，一张桌上同时干掉庄家和老千，如果真清场的话，最少也赢了一半以上的发牌手，任是谁都明白这是来砸场的了。

“你又想搞什么鬼？我可是来赢钱的，你不要节外生枝。”

“钱当然要，但我还想要店老板出来聊聊天。”

森田翻了个白眼，起身换衣服。

“你要搞事你自己搞，我只想赶紧清账走人。”

“GO跟我一起去打擂嘛。”坂本对他的话置若罔闻，在森田身边跟着。

“打个鬼啊。”森田不耐的躲开去，坂本又黏上来。森田在心里飞快的估计这样规模的赌场里会有多少安保人员，然后在脑子里打了个大大的叉。

“你说破天我也不会干的，我还想好好活着。”森田对着镜子娴熟的刮脸梳头上发蜡，冷不丁发现坂本在身后抱胸而立，笑嘻嘻的盯着镜子里的自己。

“干嘛= =”森田隐隐觉得坂本又会说出什么不着四六的话，但话已经问出口了。

“GO酱不愧是发牌师呢，穿西装好合适，不知道扯开衬衣或者撕掉西裤会有多大的快感呢？”坂本说着，目光露骨的在森田敞开的领口和挺翘的臀部流连。

“我觉得可以用领带蒙住眼睛。”一直在看戏的松冈也开口帮腔。

森田在镜子里愤怒的瞪了两人一眼，打领带的手不禁又紧了紧，迅速披上西装外套。

“GO，”坂本脸上仍在笑，眼神却是威胁。他跨出一步挡住去路，“如果GO不跟我去的话，我每一把都和你同桌，赢你的钱。”

森田试图保持冷静：“我没钱给你赢，你那样做是在亏自己的钱。”

“嗯，没错。但反正你早晚要再替我挣回来。”

“坂本昌行你是不是有病！”森田觉得妄图在坂本面前保持冷静的自己也有毛病。

“GO，”坂本不笑了，“如果你帮我赢了全场，引出赌场老板的话，你我的帐就一笔勾销。”

森田退后一步，狐疑的打量坂本：“当真？”

“当真。”坂本又恢复到和他谈合作时的状态，一本正经，毫无破绽。

……总觉得好像又是个坑……

森田脑子里的警铃不是没响，但自由的诱惑实在是太重，令他不由得想赌一把。

“好！立字据！”森田拿起餐车上的便签纸，啪的拍在坂本面前。

 

TBC


End file.
